


Zoe's first Halloween

by KoalaKat



Series: Zoe verse [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Gen, Just more fluff with Winn and his duaghter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaKat/pseuds/KoalaKat
Summary: Winn and his daughter share their first Halloween





	Zoe's first Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone even read these? I mean I know that this fandom likes to sleep on Winn and all the opportunities with his character, and adding in an oc doesn't make it more appealing but... idk... either way I'm not gonna stop because I love Winn and I love writing

2009

As the alarm clock went off Winn groaned. After ignoring it for a minute he rolled over and slammed the off button, getting dressed and stumbling to the bathroom. As he tried to calm his rat’s nest of a head of hair a scream came from down the hall.

“Mama! Mama nooooo! Come back!” Zoe screamed as she kicked and struggled against her blankets. 

He sighed, every morning for the past five months had started in a similar way. “Zoe, Princess, calm down it’s just a nightmare. You’re okay.”

She slowly calmed down and opened her eyes. It broke his heart to see those beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. “Mama?”

“I’m sorry Zoe, it’s just me.” He wiped the tears off her little chubby cheeks.

“NO!” She screamed, her face going red in anger. “I WANT MAMA!”

“Princess your Mama’s gone, remember?”

The tears started to flow again as she leaned into his shoulder. “I just want my Mama, I miss her so much!”

Winn patted his back. “I know Princess, I know.” Somedays he couldn’t help but hate Emse for dying and breaking her daughter’s heart. He leaned back so he could look her in the face. “What would you like for breakfast, Princess?”

The two and a half year old just pouted. Mornings for her were never good anymore what with the daily nightmares she had. “Would you like some cereal?” All Zoe did was shrug. “Eggs?” At her continued lack of an answer he sighed. “Zoe, if you don’t choose anything I’m going to have to pick out breakfast for you.”

“I don’t want to eat.” She grumbled.

Winn sighed. “Why don’t you get dressed while I go get breakfast ready.” 

He had just started to walk away when she declared. “I don’t want to eat.” Zoe started stomping her feet, building up to a full on tantrum.

Winn walked back over and knelt down in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulder. “I know Princess. You don’t have to eat a lot but it is important for you to eat, okay?”

“Okay.” Zoe finally agreed.

“Perfect.” He went off to go cook breakfast. As Winn was cooking he got a brilliant idea. “Zoe, breakfast!”

As she sat down Winn smiled at her. “So, do you know what’s coming up at the end of the month?”

“No.” She mumbled into her cereal.

“It’s Halloween.” He really hoped that having a little thing to celebrate would help cheer Zoe up.

“What’s Halloween?”

Winn immediately went into story time, explaining all of the best parts of Halloween. He really hoped this would help bring her out of her shell.

Winn could see curiosity sparkling in her eyes before she returned to her pouting. “What kind of costumes?”

He grinned. “Any kind you want. On Halloween you can be anyone or anything you want to be.” 

Zoe had a smile that stretched across her face. “Can- can I be a unicorn?”

“Of course!” Internally Winn was jumping up and down at the happiness he could see on his daughter’s face. Outwardly he settled on just a smile. “What color unicorn do you want to be?”

“Blue.” Zoe’s smile slowly fell. “It was Mama’s favorite color.”

“Princess, you know you can have your favorite color, right?”

“But- But-” One by one tears started streaming down her cheeks again. Winn got up and wrapped Zoe in a hug. “But what if I forget her?”

Winn felt his heart break. He picked Zoe up, taking up her in the chair before setting her down on his lap. “Zoe, look at me Sweetie.” Once her eyes locked onto his and he knew she was listening he started. “Princess, your Mama is always with you.”

“She is?” Zoe sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. “But you said she’s not coming back.”

“She can’t come back to you in person like she was before. But Princess, she’ll always be with you. She’ll always be with you in here-” Winn poked her heart and started tickling her until she started laughing. “And here-” He messed up Zoe’s hair making her laugh again. “Your Mama is always with you Zoe. She will always love you, even though she can’t be here in person.”

“Mama loves me?”

Winn’s heart shattered at her whispered words. She sounded so unsure of her mother’s love that Winn couldn’t help the tears that silently slipped out. “Zoe your mother has always loved you. She loved you while she was alive and she still loves you even now that she’s gone.”

“But-” Her tear streaked face looked up at his. “But if Mama loves me then why did she leave?”

Winn tightened his hold on Zoe, pulling her close to his chest. “She didn’t want to Zoe. If your Mama had the choice I’m sure that she’d still be here with you. Unfortunately sometimes things happen that we just can’t control.”

Zoe gasped. “Even adults?”

“Yeah, even adults.” He chuckled at her wide eyed expression.

“Can I be a sparkle unicorn?” Zoe had a shy little smile.

“Of course Princess.”

She smiled, she smiled so wide it split her face in half. Winn thought it was the best thing he’d ever seen and vowed to make her smile like that everyday. “Thanks Daddy.”

 

2010

Winn was sleeping on the couch after working a twelve hour shift. He really needed to find a new job, he didn’t even have the energy to walk to his bedroom after work. The sound of little footsteps stomping down the hall were quickly followed by an attack on his legs. “Daddy!” Winn fell off the couch into an undignified heap at Zoe’s squeal.

He looked up to see a small head covered in midnight curls poke her head over the edge of the couch. “Are you okay Daddy?”

“I’m fine Princess.” He sat up, wincing as his back did it’s best impression of popcorn. “What is it you wanted?”

Zoe leapt off the couch and into his lap with a thud. Winn bit his cheek to stop his yell of surprise mixed with quite a bit of pain. “I want to be a fairy with shiny wings!”

Winn smiled at her. “Well, we’ll see what we can do.”

“Thank you Daddy!” She flung her arms around his neck before pulling back. “Will you be a fairy with me Daddy?”

“Of course, what else would I go as?” Winn grinned before picking Zoe up, letting her pretend to fly on his back. Even though he was happy to see Zoe smiling and laughing so much inside he was worrying about when he’d find the time to make Zoe’s costume. Winn absolutely refused to get his daughter a store bought costume, he’d never worn one and he’d be damned if his daughter did. Especially with a father as good at sewing as him. 

He had to take time off of work and pull an all nighter or two but both costumes were ready by Halloween. Seeing the look of absolute joy on Zoe’s face as she put on her costume made it all worth it.


End file.
